Filho de lótus
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Ser "mãe" é padecer no paraíso.  MPREG


_**"Filho de lótus"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Saint Seiya

**Casal:** ShakaxMu;

**Gênero:** Romance; Humor; MPREG;

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** Ilia-chan (minha Beta fofa que fez uma betagem relâmpago \o/)

**Resumo:** Ser "mãe" é padecer no paraíso. [MPREG]

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**Spoiler:** Nadinha!

**Dedicatória:** Esta fic só surgiu devido a um certo surto de três pessoas durante uma noite de sexta-feira no Twitter... Assim, ela merece ser dedicada a essas pessoas: Youko Yoru, Mesarthim: obrigada pelas ideias! A todas as outras meninas que direta, ou indiretamente, acabaram entrando no rolo... Muito obrigada também! (Sabem, né: Illy-chan, Ilia-chan, _Kamui_, Kyavi_M, Aries sin, Cristal Samejima, Paloma Ansuya... Acho que citei todas XD)

**Observações:** Por favor, considerem um tempo de paz após a batalha de Hades e onde o Kiki não existe.

**oOoOoOo**

_**"A flor de sete pétalas"**_

Era a quarta vez que acordava naquela noite apenas para utilizar o banheiro. Isso começava a lhe aborrecer profundamente. O pior era que não podia fazer nada, não conseguia controlar sua bexiga e mesmo que estivesse no vigésimo segundo sono, acabava acordando apenas para ir se aliviar. Deveria estar acostumado com tal fato, afinal já se encontrava a sete meses nesta romaria pelo caminho entre sua cama e o banheiro. Tempo mais do que o suficiente para, pelo menos, se conformar. Mas passar noites mal dormidas era, simplesmente, irritante.

Respirou profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava sobre o colchão macio e este curvava-se sob seu peso. Suas costas doíam em diversos pontos. Estava se cansando daquilo tudo e quase se arrependia... Mesmo que não houvesse sobre o que se arrepender.

Deixou que os chinelos caíssem de seus pés levemente suspensos sobre o piso frio, um baque baixo ressoou pelo quarto quando os calçados foram de encontro a superfície plana. Apoiando levemente o peso do corpo sobre o colchão, usando a palma aberta para tal, deitou-se com dificuldade. A melhor posição, devido às suas dores, seria, simplesmente, deixar as costas esticadas sobre o colchão, mas esta opção estava fora de seu alcance. Assim, remexendo-se o melhor que podia, deitou, por fim, de lado, dobrando levemente os joelhos.

As luzes fracas da noite do lado de fora adentravam pela janela, fechada apenas com uma cortina leve, devido ao calor, que mesmo em pleno final de inverno, sentia. Assim, conseguia vislumbrar alguns objetos do quarto, mesmo na penumbra. O relógio sobre a superfície polida da comoda ao lado da cama marcava as horas: duas da madrugada. Havia dormindo, até então, por volta de apenas 50 minutos. Agradecia, sínica e mentalmente, a insônia induzida nesses meses.

Suspirou procurando uma posição um pouco mais confortável, missão quase impossível. Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo, a cama que sempre lhe parecera tão boa e aconchegante conseguia parecer um verdadeiro inferno. Não podia deitar de bruços. De fronte, nem pensar. Sua única saída era dormir de lado e, mesmo assim, ainda lhe era incômodo. Isso quando, em raras ocasiões, não sentia um aperto contra algum possível órgão.

Quando se revirava pela quadragésima vez, não aguentou. Com a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava – traço tão marcante em si – respirou fundo e elevou o cosmos, buscando o rastro daquele que poderia lhe ajudar.

Em apenas alguns minutos sentia a presença do outro adentrando sua morada. Mesmo que fosse em horário avançado, movimentar-se dentro do Santuário era algo complicado, assim, admirou-se com a rapidez com que o outro chegara em sua casa.

A porta do cômodo sendo aberta fez com que a luz amarelada adentrasse sem lhe pedir permissão e indo diretamente sobre sua face, cegando-lhe por alguns segundos. Entretanto, logo esta projetava uma sombra em sua direção, impedindo que a incandescência lhe incomodasse mais.

"Está tudo bem, Mu?" A voz grossa e calma mostrava uma preocupação zelosa. Era, devido ao horário, carregada de certo ar sonolento, mas ao mesmo tempo, dava-se para perceber um fio de adrenalina.

"Não... Definitivamente, não está tudo bem, Shaka Aditya." Sua própria voz parecia completamente acabada para si, mostrando, mesmo que não quisesse, todo o cansaço que sentia e certa irritação que tal estado lhe trazia.

O virginiano aproximou-se, sempre com os olhos fechados. Passos calmos, comedidos, na direção da cama. As vestes longas e largas esvoaçavam conforme seus movimentos. A longa bata branca lhe dava um ar quase espectral, nada parecido como quando o cavaleiro vestia sua armadura. Sentou-se ao seu lado, sobre o colchão, e, meio virado para si com uma das pernas levemente dobradas e colocadas sobre a cama, com a mão direita passou-a levemente sobre suas costas, em um carinho delicado e gostoso.

"Não aguento mais isso, Sha-kya..." Respondeu para o loiro, ainda deitado. O cansaço impedindo que fizesse movimentos mais bruscos. "Fazem quatro meses que não tenho uma noite de sono digna de uma pessoa, tudo por causa dessas vontades insanas de ir ao banheiro. Estou com as costas moídas, qualquer posição que descida deitar não me parece confortável."

"Mu..." o rapaz aproximou-se um pouco mais de si e, subindo a mão por um caminho imaginário, afagou levemente o lado esquerdo de sua face. "Apenas mais 40 dias. Tenha calma..."

"Shaka, você fala para eu ter calma... Porque não é você que vai ao banheiro de cinco em cinco minutos, não consegue dormir por ter algo lhe apertando por dentro e ainda esta com uma barriga enorme!" Sua resposta saíra ríspida, afinal estava estressado com aquilo tudo. Suspeitava que seus hormônios deveriam estar em festa dentro de si.

"Mas que continua lindo..." O elogio veio junto a um afago e um beijo depositado sobre os fios lilases, completamente rebeldes sobre os travesseiros brancos.

"Eu ainda vou morrer... Ou matar um nesses 40 dias, Sha-kya..." Um suspiro resignado escapou de seus lábios enquanto, com uma dificuldade tremenda, virava-se, novamente, na cama, dessa vez para ficar de frente para o loiro. "Ainda me pergunto por que os deuses resolveram intervir desta forma..."

"Desta vez, você sabe que foi um pedido de Atena." O indiano respondeu enquanto acomodava-se melhor ao lado do outro rapaz, sem nunca cessar os carinhos sobre a face clara. "Os lemurianos(1) sempre foram os representantes do signo de Áries, a armadura não aceita outra raça como seu portador. Além de que, você mesmo se candidatou..."

"Sim, mas, gerar uma vida é um tanto quanto cansativo... E estressante." O tibetano respondeu enquanto aninhava-se melhor ao corpo do virginiano próximo a si. Ainda estava irritado com tudo aquilo, mas a presença do outro conseguia lhe trazer certa calma.

"Mesmo com isso, Mu, estou feliz." A frase partiu enquanto o loiro mudava sua posição na cama, sentando mais próximo a cabeceira e envolvendo da melhor maneira que conseguia, com um dos braços, o ariano, formando um semi-abraço para si.

As duas orbes verdes fixaram toda a extensão do rosto mais acima do seu. Os olhos azuis, sempre fechados, não miravam lugar algum, mas sabia, em seu íntimo, que estes estavam olhando para si. Um pequeno sorriso delineava os lábios rosados, fazendo com que toda a expressão, normalmente séria e sucinta do virginiano, se suavizasse incrivelmente. Uma expressão reservada apenas e unicamente para si.

"Eu também, Sha-kya. Eu também..." o ariano respondeu enquanto, com alguma sorte, deixava o sono envolvê-lo novamente. Antes, entretanto, de cair nos domínios de Morfeu novamente, sentiu o toque delicado da palma do amante sobre sua barriga.

O indiano sentia, fascinado, o cosmos que crescia cada vez mais na região abdominal do ariano. Se algum dia falassem para si que um homem seria capaz de engravidar, no minimo desfaria da pessoa. Mas hoje, vendo o namorado no sétimo mês de gravidez, não assumiria aquela postura. Está certo que não deixava de ser algo estranho ao seus olhos, mas compreendia o porquê de tal fato estar ocorrendo.

Acariciando levemente o ventre avantajado de Mu, lembrou-se do dia em que fora convocado por Atena. Fora naquele dia que o atual maior problema da deusa fora colocado para si.

**oOoOoOo**

_O som das pesadas botas da armadura de ouro ressoavam pelas altas paredes de mármore do décimo terceiro templo do Santuário. A morada do Grande Mestre era a mais imponente que existia no local, pois além de ser o lar do representante de Atena na Terra quando esta não se encontrava encarnada, era também o local das reuniões e da própria casa da Deusa, quando esta estava presente em nosso plano._

_A um primeiro momento, estranhara intensamente o fato de apenas ele ter sido convocado. Normalmente, se o assunto era tão urgente como constava no recado entregue para si, todo o batalhão dos 12 dourados eram chamados até o local, para tratarem de possíveis estratégias de batalha. A não ser que o caso não fosse de uma possível invasão ou missão._

_Dobrou a última passagem do corredor, dando de frente com uma alta e imponente porta. A madeira lustrosa brilhando a sua frente devido aos raios de Sol que ali refletiam. Os desenhos, entralhados em tributo à deusa, pareciam quase vivos para qualquer um que os vislumbrassem. Mas para si, era apenas um belo trabalho secular._

_Esperou ser anunciado pelo mensageiro antes de atravessar sob o batente da porta e adentrar no espaçoso salão. Mesmo que seus olhos nunca tivessem vislumbrado a beleza do lugar, sabia de toda a ostentação que poderia encontrar nos enfeites presentes, afinal ouvira, quando pequeno, uma descrição detalhada do local pelos lábios do amigo ariano._

_Sabia por onde se guiar graças a três presenças cósmicas no aposento: a própria deusa, o patriarca e, estranhamente para si, o cavaleiro de Áries. Postou-se ao lado do companheiro de armas e, respeitosamente, ajoelhou-se perante a Deusa e o Grande Mestre. A face voltada para baixo, um dos joelhos dobrados, onde apoiava o antebraço, enquanto o outro encostava e dava sustentação ao corpo junto ao chão._

"_Pode se levantar, Shaka de Virgo." A doce voz da Deusa preencheu o silêncio que reinava pelo salão. O pedido foi acatado em segundos pelo cavaleiro dourado._

"_Deve estar se perguntando por que foi convocado, correto?" A voz de Shion, que se encontrava sem a máscara e o elmo do patriarca, chegou límpida a seus ouvidos. Era serena e calma, transpassando, para quem a ouvisse, toda a sabedoria e ciência que o posto de Grande Mestre exigia. "Bem, o primeiro motivo é porque eres o parceiro de Mu..."_

_O virginiano virou a face em direção ao lemuriano mais novo presente no recinto. Podia sentir, através do cosmos, um certo incomodo partindo de Mu, como se o ariano se sentisse um pouco culpado pelos dois saberem do relacionamento que levavam._

"_Sim, Grande Mestre. Entretanto..." A resposta de Shaka era dada com fria calma, ora voltado em direção a Shion, ora voltado para Saori, que sentada no trono principal da sala, observava a reação de seu guardião mais próximo de Deus. "Creio não ser necessário levantar o fato que o envolvimento entre dois home..."_

"_Fique calmo, Shaka." Sua fala fora cortada pela voz da Deusa, que continha em si um tom de certo divertimento. "Não iremos recriminá-lo. Afinal, amor é amor de qualquer maneira."_

"_A situação é um pouco mais delicada... Shaka..." Ouviu a voz de Mu ao mesmo tempo que sentia os dedos do ariano envolvendo os seus, segurando firmemente sua mão e entrelaçando-as. A apreensão que sentia por parte do amante lhe passando certa angústia, que jamais deixaria transparecer._

"_Do que seria, exatamente, então...?" Sua própria voz soara estranha para si, mas possuía certeza que aos presentes, nada mais do que seu típico tom era notado._

"_Creio que saiba que eu e Mu pertencemos a um povo a muito tempo perdido na história, os lemurianos." Perante sua afirmativa, Shion continuou com a explicação. "Bem, as armaduras dos cavaleiros de Atena foram todas forjadas nesta terra que hoje se encontra submersa. A armadura de Áries, exclusivamente, possui certa peculiaridade: somente pode ser vestida por um descendente de nossa raça. Mas, os lemurianos, atualmente, não passam de no máximo uma dezena de pessoas e entre eles, nenhuma mulher."_

"_Mas, então, sua raça está destinada a extinção..." Não precisava de maiores explicação ou palavras para que se chegasse a este consenso._

"_No que acarretaria na destituição da armadura de Áries, deixando o posto vago e Atena sem um protetor, eternamente." Shion, após uma pequena pausa, continuou. Ao seus olhos, realmente, aquele era um grande problema. Ficar com um guardião a menos era uma enorme desvantagem. Lembrava-se de quando tiveram que combater os cavaleiros de bronze e presumia que devido a ausência de dois cavaleiros, Libra e Sagitário, tal embate fora mais fácil para os jovens invasores._

"_É por isso que pedi ajuda de certos deuses." A voz da Deusa saiu firme. Saori se mostrava decidida como nunca antes, o que combinava muito consigo e enchia os cavaleiros presentes de orgulho por servirem a tal divindade. "Com uma pequena intervenção divina, é capaz de até mesmo um homem chegar a gerar uma vida..."_

_Não precisava de mais nada para compreender a situação. O final da fala da jovem lhe servindo como a peça faltante naquele quebra-cabeça. Sentiu um aperto forte em sua mão, como que em um pedido mudo por ajuda partindo de Mu, ao seu lado. Naquele momento, estava atônito._

"_Shaka..." O chamado baixo lhe despertou de sua inibição e, cuidadosamente, voltou a face para o lado em que sabia se encontrava o ariano. "Você, compreende, né?"_

"_Sim. Para ajudar a Deusa e seu povo, você se ofereceu, correto?" Sempre o mesmo tom. Agora compreendia o porquê de apenas ele ter sido convocado ao décimo terceiro templo._

"_Sim..." A resposta baixa partira de Mu, que no momento se mostrava até mesmo temeroso. Conhecendo o namorado como o conhecia, poderia jurar que pela mente tibetana se passava o pensamento ariano do que ele, Shaka, pensaria de toda aquela situação._

"_É aqui onde você se encaixa, Shaka de Virgo." A voz imponente de Shion lhe fez voltar o rosto novamente para a frente. Possuía certeza que o patriarca falava da esquerda da Deusa, possivelmente postado um pouco mais atrás do grande trono. "Como você e Mu estão enamorados, não achamos correto forçá-los a separarem-se apenas para cumprir com um dever. Assim, queremos saber se, com ciência de tudo o que pode acontecer e das responsabilidades que isto traz, você aceita ser o pai desta criança...?"_

**oOoOoOo**

Um pequeno chute sob a palma de sua mão lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. Suas lembranças se perdendo e guardando-se de onde jamais deveriam sair: da memória. Sorriu fraco ao sentir um segundo impacto.

"Melhor se acalmar e deixar Miyu dormir... Sabe, por sua causa ele não está conseguindo descansar muito bem." A frase murmurada por si era baixa o suficiente para que o ariano não acordasse. Gostava de conversar com o futuro filho e, sempre que tinha tal oportunidade, acabava trocando algumas palavras com o pequeno, em um monólogo curto.

Como se ouvisse-o e lhe respondesse, o movimento que a instantes atrás sentia sob a pressão leve de sua palma se suavizou, parando completamente. Era como se o pequeno sentisse sua presença e se acalmasse – ou alegrasse – devido a ter perto de si seu pai.

Elevou um pouco seu cosmos, envolvendo o adormecido ariano e o filho que carregava em seu ventre, rezando baixo e transmitindo-lhes calma e paz. Amava por demais o lemuriano e, hoje sabia que sua afirmação perante a proposta colocada para si pela Deusa e pelo Grande Mestre Shion fora a mais correta possível.

Acertando-se em uma posição um pouco mais cômoda, deitou-se ao lado do amante e ainda com a mão acalentando o filho, fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Os dois meses que ainda teriam pela frente pareciam longos para si, naquele momento.

**oOoOoOo**

**Continua… **

**Notas**

1 – Lemurianos seriam, segundo pesquisa pela Wikipedia, o povo que viva na lendária ilha de Lemuria, uma terra, que como Atlântida, teria afundado a milhares de anos atrás.

**Cantinho da autora**

Primeiramente: esta fic é um presente para mim mesma e para todos os arianos que conheço! Como o Surto se deu no Twitter, muita gente sabe mais ou menos o que esperar, mas não pude deixar de escrever quando a ideia de fazer uma Mpreg me surgiu, afinal, sou super fã deste gênero e fico triste ao ver que poucas fics são feitas sobre ele... Assim, nada melhor do que me presentear desta forma \o/

Segundo: prometo que não irei esculachar demais. Eu ainda tenho um pouco de noção na minha mente XD

Espero, realmente que todos gostem... ^^

Keiko Maxwell  
>Abril2011


End file.
